Heart destruction
by Kyosan
Summary: Un monde d'ombres et de lumières... Sakura se verra trompée, utilisée, mais... se laissera-t-elle faire? Un monde d'ombre sans lumière, une bougie éteinte. Première fic, donnez-m'en votre opinion
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Une douce odeur de miel flottait dans l'air, emportée par la brise matinale. C'était si appétissant, si velouté, si… désirable.

Sakura ouvrit un œil, poussée par sa gourmandise et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche. Elle ouvrit les battants, tout sourire. Là, dehors, sa mère préparait un gros chaudron de miel chaud auquel elle ajoutant des ingrédients. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient empreint d'une douceur infinie, comme si elle caressait des doigts tout ce qu'elle touchait. Sakura se frotta les yeux, elle voulait être certaine de ne pas rêver. Une fois encore, elle se senti fière d'être la fille d'une femme aussi gentille et exceptionnelle. Elle se retourna et parti s'habiller, joyeuse. Elle opta pour une petite robe pastel qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse. C'était sa mère qui la lui avait offerte le printemps dernier, lors du marché. Tel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle avait découvert son présent à son retour! La jeune fille prit un air lugubre à cette pensée. Elle serra le bas de la robe entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent. Elle se dévêtit et prit une autre robe quelconque.

''_Pas aujourd'hui… bientôt, mais pas aujourd'hui.''_

Elle soupira et se força à sourire. De l'autre côté de la porte, le vacarme cacophonique si singulier des luttes entre son père et son frère l'intriguèrent. Elle parti les rejoindre. Elle n'eut pas besoin de franchir le couloir du salon que déjà Toya lui atterrit dessus!

Il se releva rapidement et fonça sur son père, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Sakura rit de bon cœur, pour une fois il ne l'avait pas étampée dans le mur. Son frère exagérait toujours ses chutes dans le but de l'agacer, aujourd'hui ça ne fonctionnait plus vraiment, mais c'était devenu une habitude avec le temps. Elle se releva à son tour et couru vers la salle de bain. L'ayant vu venir, Toya se précipita vers elle à la façon d'un bouledogue en furie.

-Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas me refaire ce coup là ! Ragea-t-il.

Trop tard. Sakura referma la porte et on pu entendre quelqu'un s'écraser le l'autre côté. Elle fit une grimace dans le vide avant de commencer sa toilette du matin qui dura malheureusement plus d'une heure malgré sa courte coiffure. Toya tambourina contre la porte, pestant contre sa sœur.

-Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas trainer et tu aurais pu y aller avant moi, railla-t-elle.

-Et je fais ça où si j'ai envie moi !?

-J'ai vu un buisson derrière la maison, je suis certaine que ça ne le dérangera pas !

Elle l'entendit grommeler puis il s'en alla, vaincu.

Au bout d'un moment elle laissa enfin les toilettes libres. Son frère se précipita à l'intérieur, Sakura songea qu'il ne devait pas avoir utilisé le buisson… Elle se félicita d'avoir bien prit son temps et se dit qu'elle méritait bien son petit-déjeuner. Son père avait préparé des petits gâteaux fourrés avec le crémage au miel de Nadeshiko, sa femme. Il fit le tour de la table avec le plateau pendant que tout le monde s'installait pour manger.

La mère de Sakura la regarda, elle se désola de voir sa fille, toute belle et pimpante vêtue d'une robe sobre, qui ne lui allait pas vraiment. Sakura ne mettait plus de couleurs vives, elle préférait rester discrète et se fondre dans le décor. Pourtant, Nadeshiko redoutait le jour où elle devrait la laisser aller, ce jour là, il était certain que tous remarqueraient à quel point elle était différente…


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Le temps avait passé, les arbres, perdus leurs feuilles et le royaume s'était animé. Le vent frisquet n'ayant jusque là pas réussit à miner le moral des habitants se fit plus doux, passant presque inaperçu. Le soleil disparu derrière les montagnes. De chez les Kinomoto, on pouvait voir les derniers rayons se retirer et laisser place à la force tranquille de la lune.

Malgré l'heure, tous se préparaient à partir, les habitants, les nobles et même le roi ! Tous, sauf Sakura… Ils se rendaient sous le couvert des arbres, à l'Est du village pour les festivités.

Nadeshiko revêtit sa longue robe crème si bien assortit à ses yeux vert et à la chemise de son mari. Toya portait un pantalon noir ainsi qu'un gilet ample blanc. Sakura, assise à la table, les regarda partir sans réel intérêt, elle s'y était habituée. Sa mère se retourna et la toisa d'un air mélancolique.

-Chérie, n'oublie pas de te coucher lorsque le sommeil viendra, elle hésita et ajouta, je t'aime tellement…

Sakura reçue ses paroles comme un coup de poing au visage. Elle se leva, le regard mort, et parti dans sa chambre. Non mais pour qui la prenait-elle ?! Elle claqua la porte et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle attendit, écoutant le moindre petit bruit. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'ils étaient tous sortit, elle se permit de pleurer, étouffant ses sanglots contre son oreiller. Sakura souffrait d'une rage incommensurable…

_De quel droit ose-t-elle encore me dire ces atrocités ?! Elle n'est rien pour moi ! Plus rien !_

Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, elle se leva et alla s'accouder à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Là, comme à tous les soirs, elle s'endormit, les joues trempées de larmes.

* * *

Nadeshiko n'avait pas le cœur à la fête, elle savait que sa fille souffrait. Elle voulait être là pour elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Sakura devait vivre sa souffrance seule, car elle en était l'unique victime… et l'unique bourreau. Fujitaka, son mari, lui prit la main et l'intima à le suivre. Elle soupira et sourit, saluant tout le monde qui s'amassait devant la forêt. Nadeshiko devait oublier ses troubles sinon ils s'inquiéteraient pour elle.

Une fois le peuple réunit devant les bois, ils eurent tous le même regard complice avant de s'élancer en travers les troncs d'arbres, riant et criant. Au moment précis où ils furent abriés par le couvert des feuilles, un intense rayonnement parcouru l'assemblée. Ils brillaient, tout simplement. Leurs luminosités étaient imperceptibles au courant de la journée car le soleil était plus fort, cachant de ses rayons ceux des gens, des plantes et même des pierres. La nuit, l'attraction de la lune aspirait la lumière qui devenait des ombres. Si le rayonnement des gens échappait à la lune, ceux-ci pouvaient briller de tout leur être et donc exposer leur cœur aux autres.

Dans la masse, la famille avait été séparée, mais Nadeshiko pouvait voir son fils rejoindre Yukito, un de ses amis. Elle chercha son mari des yeux, mais ne le voyait pas. Elle fit demi-tour, jouant du coude pour se frayer un chemin. À l'orée, elle vit Fujitaka. Il discutait avec quelqu'un. Nadeshiko les observa de loin, de peur d'interrompre une importante conversation. Comme de fait, les deux hommes se retournèrent.

-Nadeshiko.

Le ton employé par Fujitaka était sans réplique. La concernée marcha timidement vers son mari qui tendit une main vers elle. Nadeshiko la saisit et regarda enfin son interlocuteur. C'était le roi en personne, un vieil homme fripé à la mine joyeuse. Il lui fit un baisemain et commença à marcher vers la forêt à son tour. Fujitaka remarqua que même sous l'effet de la lune, un faible rayonnement émanait du roi. Ce devait être quelqu'un de réellement heureux ! Pourtant, sa femme ne le voyait pas de cet œil.

_Serait-il comme Sakura ?!_ Se questionna-t-elle. Elle se ravisa, personne ne pouvait égaler sa fille… Pas même le roi malgré son haut statut. Comme pour la contredire, quand l'homme fut enfin extirpé du champ de vision de l'astre, il se mit à briller d'une lumière si vive que le couple dû plisser les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé. Dans la foule, on ne remarquait pas ce genre de chose car on formait un tout, mais ici, c'était beaucoup plus évident.

_Sakura se ferait remarquer, elle… aussi malheureuse qu'elle soit._

Une fois à couvert, le roi s'arrêta et leur fit face. Il inspira et commença.

-Comme vous vous en doutez, je ne suis pas venu pour vous parler des festivités.

-Évidement ! Nous en sommes conscients exposa Nadeshiko.

-Bien, je ne passerai donc pas par quatre chemins. Il est sans dire que je me fais vieux, je ne pourrai bientôt plus gouverner notre royaume comme il se doit et je dois avoir un successeur d'ici un avenir rapproché.

Le couple se regarda, incrédule. En quoi cela les concernait-ils ?

-Mais..-

Le roi fit taire ses interlocuteurs, comprenant leur désarroi.

-Évidement, le problème n'est pas de nommer le prochain roi, mon fils sera effectivement le prochain à monter sur le trône. Par contre, nous avons recherché une femme digne de lui, la presque totalité des femmes du royaume se sont présentées, toutefois aucune n'a su correspondre aux exigences. J'ai ouïe dire que votre fille ne s'était pas présentée. Puis-je en connaitre le motif ?

Le cœur de Nadeshiko manqua un bon. Comment savait-il ? Elle fixa le roi, hébété. Celui-ci échappa un petit rire malicieux. Pour toute réponse, il sorti le registre des habitants de sous les pans de sa toge.

-Si l'on se fit au répertoire, vous auriez eu un fils il y a de cela dix-neuf ans et une fille il y a…seize ans. J'en déduis donc qu'elle aurait dû se présenter.

-Monseigneur ! Veuillez m'excuser de mon outrage, mais ma fille n'est qu'une bonne à rien, elle sait à peine couper un oignon ! Cela aurait été un affront de la faire paraitre devant votre royale personne en plein jour.

Nadeshiko détestait salir Sakura, elle était si importante pour elle. Pourtant, personne ne devait savoir !

L'homme sembla réfléchir puis claqua subitement des doigts.

-Soit ! Demain soir, emmenez-la moi, je m'arrangerai pour que mon absence ne soit pas remarquée. Le roi continua sur sa lancée sans même laisser s'exprimer ses interlocuteurs. Pour le moment, allons rejoindre les autres, la fête doit battre de son plein gré !

Le couple s'interrogea du regard et en vint à la même conclusion.

Sakura irait. Pour la première fois depuis seize longues années, elle pourrait mettre le pied dehors, à la lumière de la lune.

_Tu pourras enfin mettre ta petite robe pastel ma chérie…_

Nadeshiko pensait plus à la liberté de sa fille qu'à la robe en disant ça, car elle savait qu'avec les années, le pauvre morceau de tissus était devenu trop petit… Elle avait remarquée que sa fille la cachait toujours dans son armoire, comme un talisman auquel on s'accroche.

Petite, elle lui avait révélée qu'elle ne la mettrait que pour aller jouer dehors, donc elle n'avait jamais servit.


End file.
